A Hogwart's Christmas
by Lillian4
Summary: A time of celebration held during a time of war.


Title: A Hogwart's Christmas  
Author: Lillian  
Rating: R for slashy themes and language  
Pairing: Severus/Harry  
Warnings: AU, Angst, sap  
Feedback: Lillian02025@yahoo.com  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Not owned by me. No infringement intended. No money made.  
Summary: It is a time of celebration held during a time of war.  
Authors Notes: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge situated at:   
http://www.kardasi.com/Advent This story is set in my "Slytherin Bond" universe. To wit: Harry and Severus were married in the beginning of his sixth year when Harry mistakenly loosed a spell that garnered him a husband---Severus. This is Harry and Severus' second Christmas together. By the way thoughts are indicated by // //. With many thanks to my beta MeLi she's just the best.  
  
A HOGWART'S CHRISTMAS  
  
Harry slowly pulled out the last gifts to be wrapped from the bin provided by Dobby. There were more students than ever staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas break. Many parents had felt that their children were safer at Hogwarts than at home and had, regretfully, informed their children that they were expected to stay. Owls had started delivering the bad news weeks ago and more than one tearful child had found comfort in Headmaster Dumbledore's office sharing their confidences and his candies. Dumbledore had promised them a holiday to remember with a party and games plus a holiday shopping day in Hogsmeade.  
  
Personally, Harry thought the children would have been happier with less amusements and more time with their parents. Even the first and second years knew that any moment might be their last with them. Families both muggle and wizard had tried to keep things as normal as possible for their children, but little could be done to restore the childhood that was being stolen from them by the dark arts and the evil of Voldemort.  
  
Since the end of Harry's sixth term at Hogwarts, the war with Voldemort had escalated to dizzying heights. No longer were there just "random" attacks occurring, but large-scale devastation of both muggle and wizarding families. Very few children in Hogwarts had not lost a relative or friend in the ongoing struggle. Black armbands were common in the school.  
  
In the seventh year class at least a third of the Slytherin's as well as a small number of Ravenclaws had not returned to Hogwarts to finish their education. Dumbledore and Severus sadly concluded that these children were lost to them. More than likely they were now draftees into Voldemort's deatheaters ranks.   
  
Among the missing students from the Slytherin class were Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as some students that Harry hadn't known very well. Harry knew that at Durmstrang the amount had been even higher. At least fifty percent of the older student population had not returned to finish their seventh year. Not surprising really, considering the fact that the dark arts were taught there, but depressing none the less.   
  
//The next time we'll see most of them will be on a battlefield somewhere//.   
  
Harry's heart felt like a stone in his chest. Muggles believed that "terrorism" had run amok. That was true in essence, but the reason was that Lord Voldemort had planned to let muggles destroy muggles while he concentrated on the Wizard families that opposed him. To that end, he had reached out to the darkest of hearts among the muggles and had woven his dark spells to incite them to bloody riot. Few evil muggles required more than a slight nudge from the dark lord, much to his perverted amusement.   
  
Aurors were busy twenty-four hours a day trying to keep up with the sheer number of Voldemort's attacks. There was even a contingent of them now stationed at Hogwarts. There were two reasons for this initially, one was to beef up security for the students and the second less altruistic one was to recruit seventh years for the Auror training once they had completed their schooling.   
  
Dumbledore had been very firm with the representatives that were housed at Hogwarts. They were prohibited from openly soliciting *any* of the students. Only those with a 'calling' to the paramilitary Aurors would receive the extra classes given this year. Even then the student must initiate the contact with the Auror representative on campus as well as getting permission from his or her parents to take the supplemental classes. If when they graduated they still felt they wanted to join, they could fill out the necessary "official" paperwork at the ministry.   
  
The Aurors that had been sent to Hogwarts had all been students themselves there at one point or another, which gave them an added advantage. Most of them were quite young; only a few years older than Harry and his mates.   
  
Harry smiled when he remembered the overzealous young Auror who had tried to sit in Severus' classroom. His name was John Quick and had only graduated three years before from Hogwarts  
  
He had come scuttling out of Severus' classroom of first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws like a crab dancing backwards as Severus' had followed threatening to hex him into oblivion.  
  
Harry had been a witness to John's hasty retreat. There had even been a tinkling of laughter from Severus' students. The story related by Professor Sprout, who had been in the hallway with Harry, had become the highlight of the Staff Meeting later that evening.  
  
Harry had asked Severus about it later.  
  
"The monumental hubris of the boy. As if I couldn't protect my own students. Cheeky bastard," Severus growled.  
  
Harry grinned as he finished up the last of the gifts for the Christmas Grab. They were only small gifts, but an additional little surprise to put a smile on the student's faces. Yesterday the last of the students going home for the winter break had left and those remaining behind had become a little more somber. Tonight would feature the gift grab event and tomorrow the Professors would act as chaperones for the Christmas shopping day in Hogsmeade.   
  
Stockings had been hung all around the Great Hall with the remaining students names on them. Gifts of food, small toys and sickles, knuts and galleons were the featured items. Dumbledore had made sure that those students from the less well off families would receive the galleons. Tomorrow's shopping day in Hogsmeade would be a success for everyone involved if he could help it.  
  
As Harry finished up with his wrapping he heard the stone wall grinding back, which indicated that Severus had finally returned from grading the papers in his office.  
  
"You work too hard love, put up your feet and I'll get you some brandy," Harry said as he gathered up the last of the Christmas wrapping.  
  
"I don't suppose you've been lying abed all day, either. Dumbledore apparently has apparently recruited you into the decorating committee," Severus said with a small glower.   
  
"I don't mind. It makes it feel more like Christmas. Only four more days, you know." Harry said, handing Severus his evening glass of brandy.   
  
"Don't remind me," Severus began. "How I ended up volunteering to chaperone a group of first and second years tomorrow is beyond me. I must be slipping," he muttered.  
  
Harry chuckled. "I can just see you now."  
  
"The Slytherin chits will stay in line. They know better. But what am I to do with that blasted group of first year Hufflepuffs? The mind boggles," Severus took a long swallow from his glass.  
  
Harry smirked a little. "You know Sev, I think you've got a soft spot for the Hufflepuffs despite all your protestations."  
  
Severus sat up straighter in his chair and glared at Harry. "Don't be daft, Harry. They're useless. Over emotional crybabies. If I had my way, they wouldn't have a house here at all," Severus said with what was close to a fit of pique.  
  
"I know you don't mean that, Sev," Harry said quietly. "It's the Hufflepuffs more than any other house that are joining the Aurors for training. They're deeply loyal to our cause and very steadfast friends."   
  
"More fools, them," said Severus with a practiced sneer. "They'll die all the sooner," but he looked away morosely into the fire and said no more.   
  
Harry knew Severus couldn't or wouldn't speak about his feelings. The war raged on and he knew Severus felt agitated and depressed. At least while he had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix he'd felt like he was making a contribution, but once he'd married Harry his career as a spy had ended as well.  
  
Severus worked night and day on potions for the front line troops. Making healing potions, memory potions as well as truth serums. Once his classes were through for the day, he spent at least several hours a night working on supplying potions to the Ministry for various uses.  
  
Harry continued with his classes and extra DADA training. He and Severus were acutely aware that their time together would be limited once he graduated. Sooner or later Voldemort would have to be faced down one final time. Harry had promised that Severus would be at his side when that time came. They would stand or fall together.  
  
Harry shook off his sad thoughts. //Enough. It's almost Christmas. I want to make happy memories for us.//  
  
Harry moved in front of his husband. Severus flicked an eyebrow up at him. Harry then plunked himself down directly into Severus' lap.  
  
Harry kissed Severus lightly, teasingly, and slowly unbuttoned Severus' robes.  
  
"And what are you about," Severus growled in a low tone.  
  
"If you don't know, it's been too long for you," Harry smirked as he ran a finger over one of Severus' nipples.  
  
The nipple obligingly tightened and stood up proudly. Harry opened the robes still further and began to lick first one nipple and then lavished his attention on the other.   
  
Severus reached for Harry's buttocks and pulled him even further forward. He grabbed his wand off the table beside the chair and whispered an incantation. Harry and Severus' clothes vanished in the wink of an eye.  
  
Severus ran his hand along Harry's silken hard cock, which was already leaking precum. Harry gasped as Severus continued to stroke him and fondle his balls.   
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, what were you saying?"   
  
"I was saying that we should move this into the bedroom now..." Harry squeaked.  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall each House started to assemble all their students. The sixth and seventh years were helping to keep the younger ones organized. The babble of voices rose and fell, giving a cheerful aspect to the start of the day.   
  
Severus glared at his Slytherins. They respectfully stopped their chatter.   
  
The professors began to assemble their little groups.  
  
Snape's voice rose above the others. "First and second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs to myself and Mr. Potter. Hop to it," he said when no immediate action was forthcoming.  
  
The six Slytherins awaited their Hufflepuff counterparts. Slowly, reluctantly, eight young Hufflepuffs joined Severus and Harry. Many looked askance at their feared potions teacher. Harry smiled warmly at them trying to offset Severus' chill expression.   
  
"There will be no wandering among this group. You will listen to instructions from either Mr. Potter or myself. You will not dilly-dally. If you get lost you'll face detention with me," Severus said.  
  
//Oh, fine, Sev. That's the way to set the holiday tone.//   
  
//Alright Severus, you asked for it.// "Professor Snape is just worried about you," doubtful looks assailed Harry from both the Slytherin and Hufflepuff contingents.   
  
"No, seriously. Professor Snape was lost once when he was a first year, you know," he said sagely.   
  
Eyes went round even among the Slytherin students.  
  
"Yes," Harry continued, watching Severus' outraged expression. "Headmaster Dumbledore even had to send out a search party to find him. He was in the Forbidden Forest gathering potion ingredients without permission. He had a whole month's worth of detention for that."   
  
Harry smirked at his husband's sharp expression. //Now, Sev. I had to offset your scrooge-like tone. Can I help it if you trusted me with tales about your own youthful indiscretions?//  
  
Harry was glad to see the mood among the youngsters had lightened up considerably. Their perspective about their potions professor would never be the same.  
  
Severus shook himself like a ruffled blackbird. "We are falling behind the others. Fall into line. Smallest first. Mr. Tory, go to the end," Snape snarled as a sheepish Hufflepuff trotted to the end of the line.   
  
Less than twenty minutes later they entered the village of Hogsmeade. The stores were decorated quietly and with less fanfare than usual. The Ministry of Magic had decided that magical energy would be better served going into the wards protecting the town rather than the glitz and glamour of maintaining Christmas decorations. The Mayor and the town council had agreed, so there was only muggle type decoration in evidence.   
  
"Where would you like to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"HONEYDUKES!" came out in a loud chorus.  
  
"Of course," mumbled Snape.  
  
Harry linked his mittened hand through Severus'. "Come along, it won't be that bad. And if you're really, really good, I might buy some of those special honey candies that melt at body temperature for later," Harry whispered to his husband.  
  
A small twitch at his husband's mouth indicated he was fighting a smile.  
  
With that, Harry dragged his husband off into the sweets shop behind the students.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Four long hours later....  
  
"Miss Devin, if you fall behind again I will personally hex you," said a highly irritable Severus.   
  
The young Slytherin dashed forward, her cheeks rosy with both the cold and embarrassment at being chastised by her head of house. Her parents had warned her Professor Snape was a hard but fair taskmaster. She didn't want to have house points taken off but she was getting increasingly tired.  
  
Harry noticed that many of the first years were starting to droop. //Severus sets quite a pace. Time for a little break.//   
  
"Professor Snape," Harry addressed his husband with a formal tone when speaking in front of students. "I think we have time for one more stop at the Three Broomsticks for a little Butterbeer, don't you?"  
  
Severus looked down his nose at Harry. "Mr. Potter, we have been at Honeydukes, Zonkos, Gladrags and the Post Office to owl off some last minute gifts. It is now beginning to get dark. Don't you think we've all endured enough *fun* for one day?" he arched his eyebrow as he spoke.  
  
"Just a few minutes for a little rest?" Harry said in a wheedling tone. "I'm sure the students will be able to better sustain the long journey back to Hogwarts once they've sat for a bit and had a little hot Butterbeer," he appealed.  
  
Harry stuck his lower lip out in a pout. Severus glanced around and noticed two dozen other little lips pouting at him. He started to grind his teeth together. The honey candy had better be worth this.  
  
"Very well, a short stop at the Three Broomsticks," he began only to be interrupted by a cheer from the children.  
  
Severus puffed up about to take away some house points but Harry shook his head minutely at him. He looked into Harry's eyes and nodded. No house points were to be lost today.  
************************************************************************  
  
A half hour later, the students with their reluctant Professor and Harry in tow tumbled out into the street. The children chattered happily until they saw a squad of Aurors marching down the road. Their appearance broke the fragile little bubble of happiness they had managed to create. Slowly, the first and second years fell into silence, some glancing fearfully at the gathering darkness around them.  
  
Severus noticed the fearful looks and felt a twinge somewhere below his breastbone. //They're babies, damn it. They shouldn't have that look on their faces. Goddamn Voldemort.//  
  
"Mr. Bevil, please line up correctly. Ms. Devin, that's right, behind Ms. Egan. Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"   
  
Harry looked over from where he was pulling mittens on some of the students. "Just a second, Professor."  
  
The Aurors marched by the little group, clinking and rattling as they went by. A collective shiver went through the youngsters.   
  
"Remember all of you that the Aurors are here for our protection," Harry said gently.  
  
"Indeed," Severus said gruffly. "Enough of this shilly-shallying, let us proceed back to Hogwarts," and he moved forward.   
  
The now dispirited group moved to follow.  
  
Suddenly, a little voice piped up. "Look, Professor, look, Mr. Potter, look at the Forbidden Forest," Lorraine Devins, the first year Slytherin, pointed towards the mysterious woods with a trembling finger.   
  
Lights of every shape and color had broken out among the trees. They flowed and circled, dipped and twinkled. They were beautiful beyond words.   
  
Students and townsfolk alike stopped in the streets to gape. Many ran into the stores to gather their friends and inform the shopkeepers. Wizards continued to flow out into the streets in waves. All eyes turned towards the Forest. Voices rose in a crescendo of wonder and questions.  
  
Harry grasped Severus' hand and said under his breath. "Sev, what is going on?"   
  
"I don't know," came the reply.   
  
The entirety of the Forbidden Forest had become one enormous celebration of light. People stood in the streets or sat upon the store's stoops and murmured to one another about miracles.  
  
The lights gave off a soft sound like tinkling bells. They soothed and regenerated world weary souls. People began to move towards the Forbidden Forest as closely as they dared to watch the phenomenon.   
  
Harry looked down at the children in their care. There was a light of happiness there he had not seen in their eyes all semester. He felt himself blinking back moisture in his eyes.  
  
"It's so beautiful," he said to his husband. "What could be causing it? Wizard magic could never touch the Forest," he said in awe.  
  
"Harry, this is something beyond Wizard's magic, something older, something better. I think we're seeing an example of ancient magic now," Severus said slowly.  
  
Severus turned and looked down at the entranced children under his care. He felt an momentary warmth of spirit fill him. They were his children after all. Every one who had come into his care over the years had been, in part, shaped by him into the adults they would become.   
  
"Come children, we'll walk slowly and carefully back to school," he said. "I want you to see this and remember it. There are still far greater forces at work in the world than the Ministry or Lord Voldemort. There always have been, but sometimes it's easy to forget that, especially in troubled times," Severus said in a low, soothing tone.  
  
Harry smiled at his husband and together they started to lead their little group back on to the main street, weaving their way through the crowd towards Hogwarts while continuing to watch the magical display in the woods. The minds and hearts of Harry, Severus and the children felt eased by the sign of a greater good that still existed in the world and always had.  
  
End 


End file.
